<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>air without breathing ain’t nothing at all by angelcult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900870">air without breathing ain’t nothing at all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult'>angelcult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks June is the prettiest girl out there, not to mention that she always has the best ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/June Egbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>air without breathing ain’t nothing at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an extended version of a drabble from Twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being Heirs of Breath left much to be desired, like the fact that neither of them <em> really </em> needed to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Even more so, that if they simply stopped breathing, there were no hard consequences besides a few moments of odd feelings from the loss of their aspect.</p><p> </p><p>John and June could agree on that, even if hanging out with an alternate version of yourself is a <em> little </em> awkward (much less the fact that she’s fucking him better than he’s ever had), but, he’s seen worse when Dave comes across a version of himself that he likes. </p><p> </p><p>“John,” A hand lightly rests on his cheek and turns his head.</p><p> </p><p>June’s eyes are predatory.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile is sharp as she pushes John down on the bed and climbs into his lap, straddling him and stretching her skirt across her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>John chances a glance down and yeah.. she’s hard and her eyes are on his neck, he already knows what she wants to do before she does it.</p><p> </p><p>“Not.. too hard.” He starts and she nods, wraps her hands around his neck and squeezes, like she wants to kill him, like she loves him more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>John can describe in vivid detail what it’s like to go stir-crazy from being without one’s aspect, but this..</p><p> </p><p>This will never compare.</p><p> </p><p>He can throw her off if he wants to, he can wrestle her down on her back and return the favor, but he won’t, because this is better than anything he’s ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>An intentional disconnect from his aspect, by the hands of another person who controls it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so easy to relinquish control to June, especially like this, when her weight is heavy on him and her hands are bruising his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“John...” She mutters, slowly easing her grip.</p><p> </p><p>He inhales sharply, back arching taut and she just laughs, rocks back onto him.</p><p> </p><p>“You came.” She added, soft, like she’d already known it but wanted to confirm that she was right.</p><p> </p><p>John blushed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands started to squeeze around his neck again, nails digging in, and June’s smile was like some sort of beacon of sadism.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>John makes a little noise in the back of his throat, he’s <em> whimpering, </em>and June laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are my nails hurting you?”</p><p> </p><p>John nods and she squeezes harder, as if she’s trying to break skin and that- John’s hips jerk up, he’s hard <em> again </em>and June is going to really lay into him about it now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You like that, when it hurts? When it hurts <em> just </em>enough to make you remember how good it feels, haha..” She rocks her hips down as she speaks, licks her pink lips with her pink tongue and John wants to fuck her so bad. </p><p> </p><p>He places his hands on her wrists and squeezes, like he wants her off of him but she just leans her weight down and god, that’s so much better, he’s seeing spots, at this rate he’ll pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucking wet, John, what the fuck..” She whispers, eyes slipping closed as she rocks down against him.</p><p> </p><p>John’s lips are turning blue, and only then does she let him go, but it’s evident she’s turned on now, her cool exterior broken down.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, open your mouth..” She scoots up his chest and hikes her skirt up and John’s eyes drop between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Her panties are blue, they match the rest of her outfit and it’s really endearing, he didn’t know girls did that outside of TV and books. </p><p> </p><p>“It matches my bra.” She tells him, like she can read his mind, which she probably can, and taps his nose with her finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try and get <em> that </em>off of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The clasps are easy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I said the same thing.” She muttered, shaking her head as she pulled her shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>John huffed out through his nose, she was so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>She was soft around the middle and her hips and she hated taking her bra off, so John never pressed her to. He just needed a moment to.. watch her.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair fell to her shoulders wildly, windblown as was the typical look of a breath aspect user. She smiled down at John’s wide eyes, he always looked at her with such reverence.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding her panties to the side, she scooted up a little more and grasped herself in her hand, moaning before lightly tapping the head against John’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>John opens his mouth and his tongue slips out, licking across her and smirking at the way she shudders from it.</p><p> </p><p><em> Just like this, </em>he thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it matters, June always knows where to guide him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>